cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Sengoku
The following is the constitution of the Sengoku alliance. Constitution of Sengoku Gokajō no Goseimon (Oath in Five Articles) Motto 八紘一宇 "Hakkō ichiu" ("Universal Brotherhood") The Constitution of Sengoku, promulgated at the enthronement of Emperor Autosave36 on October 30, 2012. Sengoku's intent and purpose is to build a community within the bounds of an alliance, and developing a capacity from which we can further our mutual interests within this realm of ours. Sengoku will operate on five core elements of being; and it shall become the desire of all Sengoku to carry out these traits. We codify the following as we live and die by them; *Open discussion; all decisions regarding Sengoku's external commitments will be subject to 'deliberative assemblies' lead by the Emperor in cooperation with the Shogun and Daimyo to ensure the heart of Sengoku - 'the Samurai' have a voice. *All classes, high and low, shall be united in vigorously carrying out the administration of Sengoku's affairs, be they military, internal or others as established within. *The common people, no less than the civil and military officials, shall all be allowed to pursue their own calling, therefore annulling any discontent. *Transgressions of the past shall be broken and a new energy will flow based upon the just laws of the Sengoku lifestyle. *Passion will be no excuse for aggressiveness. Knowledge will be sought throughout the world, strengthening the foundation of imperial rule as we carry out our sovereign objectives. Section I. Imperial Rule - (Government) The Imperial Diet :The Imperial Diet consists of the Emperor, Shogun and Daimyo. Declarations of War & Declarations of Support (during war) require a simple majority approval of the Diet, including one of the Emperor or Shogun. Emperor of Sengoku :The Emperor of Sengoku will determine the fate of all matters related to the alliances defence, growth, external involvements and general well-being at his/her discretion, following consultation with the Imperial Diet. The Emperor may create/eliminate new Daimyo positions, the positions detailed in Section I of the constitution may not be eliminated. The Emperor is appointed for life or until time of succession, death or removal. Shogun :The Shogun is the Second in Command of the Sengoku alliance, appointed by the Emperor for life or until time of succession, death or removal. Daimyo :The Daimyo is the equivalent to the “Ministerial” positions in any westernized National government. The Daimyo administer their departments as they see best improves the General Sengoku, which is determined at their own discretion. Daimyo may appoint assistants or officials as required, also at their own leisure. All Daimyo are appointed by the Emperor for life or until time of succession, death or removal. The Daimyo are listed in order of Imperial succession. *'Daimyo of Foreign Affairs' responsibilities include coordination of diplomats, treaty negotiations, war time negotiations, embassies; and remains the first point of contact for all diplomatic missions. The Daimyo of Foreign Affairs is responsible for purveying a "Foreign Affairs path" that the Diet find to be reasonable. *'Daimyo of War' is responsible for all military affairs; including but not limited to the Defense of Sengoku, training of the Ashigaru and Heiman, war guides, dealing with rogues and coordinating any efforts of war with the Emperor, Shogun and Diet. *'Daimyo of Internal Affairs' is responsible for all internal administration matters, duties include but are not limited to forum and IRC maintenance, nation audits, trade circles, masking and training of new members, development and ongoing maintenance of guides. *'Daimyo of Development' is in charge of tech deals, aid coordination and the development and implementation of economic programs, working in conjunction with the Daimyo's of War and Internal Affairs, to ensure the economic goals of those departments are met. Any member, with the exception of the Ashigaru can be appointed to a Diet position, at the discretion of the Emperor and simple majority of the remaining Diet. Section II. Membership Membership is a privilege not a right. Members who do not conduct themselves in a reasonable manner will be expelled from the Sengoku Alliance and Alliance Affiliation. Should a "member" not leave the AA on request - the Diet will take any action they deem necessary. Reasons for expulsion include but are not limited to: breach of CN ToS, disrespectful behavior toward fellow members of the Sengoku alliance, allies of Sengoku or erratic behaviour abroad, inactivity to the extent where the Diet cannot contact you or you fail to check in when required, unwillingness to fight when called upon; either in war or when needed, and the disclosure of any internal discussion or documents to an external party when not authorized will be treated as treason which is grounds for expulsion and two rounds of war or ZI, whichever is more. A ) Admittance, Sengoku is a grouping of nations that will die for each other. Admission is not open to any member of the greater world; only upon request of a friend currently residing in Sengoku will anyone be considered for admission. However, Sengoku is not restricted to this rule - any Member of the Diet or his/her delegate may recruit as desired. B ) Applicants are approved only by the Emperor or his alternate (in this instance the Daimyo of Internal Affairs) and will undergo a full background check. Applicants can and will be denied if there is any evidence of past or current crimes or actions that violate Sengoku values that are committed by said nation. Sengoku will not harbor any war criminals, spies or otherwise. If you are found to be ghosting Sengoku you will be dealt with as per the Emperor's wishes. C ) All applicants must copy and paste a signed copy of the oath in their application: :With this proclamation, I of pledge my nation and its peoples to the service of Sengoku and the Emperor. :As a member of Sengoku my loyalty to this family will never fail or falter whilst I fly her banner and draw a lasting breat. As a member of Sengoku my nation is the sword that strikes in retribution and a means of defends my kind and my allies. As a member of Sengoku I shall always act when able to assist a fellow, whether by sword or by ear. My nation is your nation. As a member of Sengoku will fight for the brotherhood we share, for honour and to the death. As a member of Sengoku I pledge I will be an active participant in the alliance, posting once per week on the forums and visiting IRC several times a week. D ) Re - admittance to Sengoku by any former member who has resigned is permitted to re-apply so long as they did not leave during: a time of crisis, war or in violation of a term outlined above or below. The applicant is subject to the same procedures as any other applicant, unless otherwise decided by the Emperor. No previous member of Sengoku may reapply after leaving twice, second chances only come by once. Section III. Membership defined Ashigaru: A recruit or member-in-waiting for promotion to Samurai. Ashigaru are given limited access to the Sengoku forum's and do not receive full membership benefits. Ashigaru are not permitted to be selected to serve in the Diet. Ashigaru are also not permitted to access the 'deliberative assemblies' forum. An Ashigaru is promoted to Samurai and full member status within Sengoku at the Diet’s discretion after he meets certain requirements of growth, understanding of the game, and has proven themselves to be a valuable active member of the community. Samurai: The collective body of Sengoku. All Samurai are considered full-members of Sengoku, all Samurai have access to the 'deliberative assemblies' and each represent "one vote" in the eyes of the Diet. Rōjū: If any member of the Diet retires, a current Diet member may request the retired member to be made a Roju to provide advice to the government pending a discussion amongst the Diet and approval of the Emperor. Kensei - Sengoku's greatest honour. A Samurai must... (in order) :1. Have fought in an alliance war for the alliance. :2. Be nominated and seconded by a current Kensei or member of the Diet, with specific reasons clearly outlined. :3. Have performed meritorious service as determined by the Diet. In all cases the Diet must approve the bestowment of "Kensei" status unanimously. Upon appointment, Kensei will be given a forum mask that shows their new found status and will give them access to read and see most government discussions. The title of Kensei may be removed should the Diet or majority of Sengoku believe the Kensei is no longer worthy of the title. Section IV - Declared Acts (Treaties, wars, raiding & rogues) a ) Sengoku does not permit the practice of 'Raiding' more commonly known as a “tech raid”. It is considered an act of war and doing so without permission from the Emperor, Shogun or Daimyo of War will not be tolerated. b ) Wars can only be declared by the Emperor. It is however at the Emperor’s discretion who posts the Declaration of War. Approval of war declarations is required, a simple majority of the Diet is required to vote in favor. If the Diet is unable to break a “deadlock” the Emperor may exercise a ruling vote. :If the Emperor is unable to be contacted for more than 24 hours while one or more treaty partners are at war, or on the verge of war the Shogun inherits the powers of the Emperor to declare war if necessary until the Emperor returns. The Shogun will require the same approval from the Diet as the Emperor. c ) Sengoku is not a 'neutral' alliance and will seek out treaty partners that uphold the same values and aim to achieve the same goals as Sengoku. The Daimyo of Foreign Affairs is responsible to opening a deliberative assembly on all matters pertaining to potential and current treaties, regardless of their nature. All treaties must be approved by the Emperor and at least one of the following; Daimyo of Foreign Affairs or Shogun, before presentation to the deliberative assembly. The treaty will stand before the assembly for a maximum period of 48 hours unless and extension is approved. Upon the 48 hour period expiring, a vote will be held for 24 hours. Upon the conclusion of this 24 hour period, the votes will be counted and a result presented to the Emperor and the Diet. All treaty approvals require a simple majority approval from the membership and the signatures of all: The Emperor, The Shogun and the Daimyo of Foreign Affairs. Section V - Constitutional matters a ) The Diet has the power to change the constitution at their discretion. The Emperor however may overrule such a decision, if he/she views the changes to be in direct opposition to Sengoku's spirit. All changes will be presented to a deliberative assembly for their consultation; however no vote is necessary unless otherwise specified by the Emperor. b ) Succession- Should the Emperor, Shogun or Daimyo be inactive for a period of 30 days or more, then they immediately forgo their position, unless otherwise approved by either the Emperor or a majority of the Diet. The order of succession for the Emperor and Shogun is outlined in Section 1, all other civil and military appointments are at the discretion of the Emperor. c ) Removing the Emperor/Shogun/Daimyo - From time to time it is necessary for an alliance to remove a leader. Should a situation arise where a majority of the Diet plus the Shogun feel the Emperor must be replaced or removed, and he/she chooses not to go “peacefully” the Shogun can present a 'motion of no confidence' to the Diet. A voting period of 24 hours will allow the Diet to discuss and approve/deny the Emperor's removal, a unanimous majority is required. The removal of the Shogun is at the sole discretion of the Emperor. The removal of any Daimyo must be on the basis of a complaint by two or more members of Sengoku. This complaint is then to be considered by the Shogun, if the Shogun views the complaint as “substantiated”, it is at the Emperor's discretion to act on the complaint. Signatories /S/ the Diet *Autosave36 – Emperor *Rogal Dorn – Shogun *President S O – Daimyo of Foreign Affairs *Gingervites – Daimyo of War *spacecadet – Daimyo of Internal Affairs *Dcrews – Daimyo of Development Category:Alliance charters Category:Sengoku